Chapter 15
|rname = Shotaiken |etitle = First Time |volume = 3 |chapter = 15 |pages = 24 |rdate = December 25, 2016 |previous = Chapter 14 |next = Chapter 16 }} Chapter 15 is titled "First Sexual Experience". Summary Outside, Shota is watching as the girls did the long jump. He then remembers what Yuzu told him: to meet her in her dorm room at 9. He wonders what she wanted to discuss about and then he remembers Karen mentioning to reward him. As he told himself not to think weird things about his teacher, Karen approaches him and asked if he was bored of watching. Shota says he is not into athletics and prefers to get rest. Karen the tells Shota to speak casually with her. Shota apologizes and says he is new to it. Karen then says they will work on his politeness before asking what type of girl he was into. Karen then tells Shota about Shunka Hiiragi, the girl who sits in front of Shota. She gives him her three sizes: 78cm, 54cm, 76cm, and said she is a B-cup. She continues saying her chest was small but had a beautiful body. Shota is anxious to know how she knew the information. She then tells him Natsu Ichijo, the girl who sits next to him in class. Karen mentions she is rich and gave her three sizes: 87cm, 60cm, and 86cm and said she is an E-cup. Immediately, Karen tells Shota about Akira Todo, a girl who is currently performing the long jump. Karen says she is the ace of the volleyball team before giving her three sizes: 92cm, 58cm, 90cm, and says she is a G-cup. Suddenly, a girl trips doing the long jump and she is known as Chifuyu Rehn Kuroda. Chifuyu complains about doing the long jump in the 21st Century and continues to throw a tantrum as she is dragged away by two of her classmates. Karen says her reflexes are not great, but she was a prodigy, being able to skip a grade, and mentions she is multiracial. Shota is glad the girls seemed nice and said he was scared when he heard there were only girls. Before Karen walked away, she says mankind does not have time to quarrel, she would protect Shota with all her might and tells Shota to get more friendly with everyone. Later that night at 9, Shota arrives at Yuzu's dorm room. As Shota walked in, Yuzu apologizes for looking the way she does and mentions she was in the bath. After the two sat on Yuzu's bed, Yuzu thanks Shota for showing even though he is tired before asking about his day. She then asks if waking up in that time was bewildering. Moments later, Yuzu asks Shota what he thought of her and asks if he thought she was old but Shota denies this claim. Yuzu then states she was glad when she saw his face before giving Shota his reward for beating the disease. She then begins to deep kiss Shota before getting on top of him. She then took off her clothes before continuing to kiss him. As she was doing so, she says to leave it to her. Karen is outside the room as Yuzu presents the reward. Yuzu continued to lick Shota's body and she grabbed his crotch. Shota was hesitant, but after Yuzu took off her glasses, she told Reito to show her a good man as she fingered herself. Shota then began to suck and play with her breasts before thrusting inside of Yuzu. Yuzu then congratulates Shota. Characters in Order of Appearance *Shota Doi *Yuzuki Hanyu (flashback) *Karen Kamiya *Shunka Hiiragi *Natsu Ichijo *Akira Todo *Chifuyu Rehn Kuroda *Takamatsu (flashback) *Erika (flashback) *Yuzuki Hanyu Site Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 3